not the only one
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: the team meets the guardians. new villian made by me and new charactewr made by me. cover made by my brother
1. Chapter 1

So maybe I shouldn't have wrote this story but when I was reading Captured by Pitch by fantasy girl 1227 it got me thinking of one of my other stories and well you shall see.

Sorry but this chapter will be short… =(

Wally was in the middle of lunch at the cave when suddenly a portal appeared in front of him. 5 figures stepped from the portal and right in front of him.

"Uh who are you?" Wally asked the sandwich in his hand forgotten. The 5 figures started at him in shock.

"I'm Jack Frost" the skinny boy said stepping foreword "That's Bunnymund, North, Tooth, and Sandy" he said waving to each of them in turn.

"You mean like the real Jack Frost. Like the Guardians?" Wally asked.

"Yup" Bunny said. Wally was speechless and that's something pretty hard to accomplish.

"Wow nice job you made him speechless" a figure said from behind turned to find themselves face to face with a small teen.

"I was not speechless Robin, I was shocked" Wally tried to defend himself.

"Same thing" Robin replied before turning to face the Guardians "So what brings you to our humble home?"

"Well you see were looking for someone.." North began.

- Break line-

Mystery person

The figure sticked to the shadows as she watched the two hero's talk with the Guardians. She smiled to herself as she heard North say "Well you see were looking for someone.." She knew who this person was. Of course she knew. Because they were looking for her.

So there we go. I apologize if you don't understand about Young Justice or the Guardians. Also sorry that the chapter was short but the others will be longer. Please review.

nightshade


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go. shout out to Ghost Girl 89243 and JackFrostXMegan and KidFlashXAetemis. Your ideas will actually be used in some way. ;) thanks for the reviews. On with the story. Oh and sorry KidFlashXArtemis this chapter is also short but for a good reson.

"Well you see were looking for someone.." North began.

"Oh and who's that?" Robin asked North.

"Someone special, like us" Bunny said. Tooth smacked him.

"There special too" she said "they protect the whole population we only protect children"

"Ya well" Bunny began to say when Wally cut him off.

"So you mean like a Guardian? I thought there were only five of you?" he said.

"True, but Manny chose a sixth Guardian. Althrough we cant find her" North admitted.

"Whatshername?Isshecute" Wally began to speed talk so Robin slapped him so he would shut up.

"Okay that was werid but whatever. About the sixth Guardian, well I think its better if you knew before she was chosen first" Jack began.

-Break Line-

Mystery Person

The girl smiled. This was going to be fun to whatch.

So you get that the next chap will be the flash back so it will be longer. Oh and keep a look out for another Rise of the Guardians story. Not a crossover, sorry Ghost Girl but that story will come out later later. Please review.

nightshade


	3. Chapter 3 flash back

So this story has the funniest reviews ever.

Ghost Girl 89243: yes your review did get through and only once

JackFrostXMegan: I said your idea will be used in some way (soon)

KidFlashXArtemis: this is longer

'' mind link ex: 'hi'

Before anyone could say anything else, the rest of the team walked in.

"Oh hello. Who do we have here" Kaldur asked.

"That's Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack" Robin said "and they were saying something about a flashback"

"I can help with that" Megan stepped foreword her eyes glowing green.

'We are all connected' Megan

'Okay' Jack

-Flash Back Guardian POV-

They were up at North's fortress because there was a great disturbance. Children were starting to stop believing then start believing again. It was confusing that North had called the Guardians.

"My fellow Guardians we may have a new problem" North said.

"Do you think it's Pitch again?" Tooth asked.

"Cant be mate. Pitch is long gone" Bunny said.

"That's what you said the last time" Jack reminded him. Bunny was about to say something when a ray of moonlight filled the room.

"Ah it's Manny" North exclaimed. Sandy made a question mark out of his dream sand.

"Wonder what he's doing" Bunny said.

The beam of light became thin. At the center of the beam, the light illuminated an ornate symbol on the floor. The symbol rose from the ground, revealing a large gem on top of a pillar.

"He's choosing a new Guardian" Jack said.

"Wonder who it's going to be?" Tooth said.

Before they could guess a sudden bright light flashed through the room. Above the glowing pillar, a holographic image of a girl appeared. The girl held a staff like Jacks only on the tip of the hook there was a glowing orb. The figures face was hidden by a cloak that she wore, but the Guardians knew who she was.

"Elementist" North said. The Guardians were baffled by Manny's choice.

"But how are we supposed to find her?" Jack asked "she roams everywhere she could even be in a different solar system for all we know" Sandy formed a question mark out of dreamsand.

"Elementist is the spirit of the elements. She is more of a free spirit" North answered Sandy's question.

"So now we have to go find her?" Tooth asked.

"Duh" Bunny said.

"Old friend" North said to the moon "can you please give us a hint to where she is"

The moonlight shifted and another holographic image appeared. This one of a harbor.

"Happy Harbor?" Jack asked. The image began to zoom in then stopped at the mountain next to the beach.

"Oh now that makes sense. Mount Justice"

"Well what are we waiting for everyone to the sleigh" North said and the Guardians except Bunny began to walk to the hangar.

"I think I'll take one of my rabbit holes" he said.

"Nonsense we all shall take the sleigh" North argued.

"No thanks mate"

"Yes you will"

Then they began to argue. Jack, who loved to be mischief, grabbed a snow globed and whispered "Mount Justice" the scenario changed and showed the mountain. Raising the snow globe he smashed it and the portal sucked all the Guardians in.

-End of Flashback-

"So here we are" Jack said ending the story.

"So it's Elementist" Robin muttered.

"Hey if Manny sent you guys here then doesn't that mean she could be watching us right now?" Wally asked.

"Megan" Kaldur began to say but was cut off by the martian.

"Already checked. She's right behind us" Megan said. That was when the heard the chuckle.

Yay a cliffy. Are you happy that it's longer now KidFlashXArtemis? I know I am. So I shall post on my profile about the new character Elementist. Review please.

~nightshade~


	4. Chapter 4 Elementist

**Wow that was pretty funny reviews. Oh and JackFrostXMegan remember that I said that it will be used in some way so ya you'll see in a later chapter. On with the chapter, KidFlashXArtemis I don't know if it's short or long. By your standards. **

Everyone turned around but no one was there.

"Huh I thought I heard someone" Wally said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm right behind you" a soft voice said, and again everyone whipped around and this time they found themselves face to face with a girl. She looked exactly like Manny's image.

"You're Elementist" Kaldur said in a matter of fact tone.

"Duh" the girl said throwing back the hood of her cloak, revealing stunning blue eyes.

"So you were here this whole time?" Conner asked slightly mad that he wasn't able to detect her.

"Duh"

"Is _duh_ your favorite word?" Wally asked.

"No, it's just easier to say then yes" Elementist shrugged.

"Why don't we get this show on the road" North said. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a snow globe.

"The Young Justice team is coming with us" Elementist said.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked.

"Cause we need them"

"How do you know that?"

"I know many things. Such as for instance Tooth there is a molar in New Orleans, North one of your elves is eating your cookies, and Bunny still needs to paint over a million more eggs"

Everyone's jaw dropped as she said this. How the heck did she know that? Elementist snorted.

"I got this" she said before tapping her staff to the ground twice. A door made of earth popped up out of no where.

"All aboard. Finest train in the world, the Tempest" With that a burst of wind pushed them all through the door.

**So I really don't know if this is long or not but oh well. Also JackFrostXMegan get ready *wink, wink* (soon) ;). So please review and the fight scene will be coming up, probably on the next, next chapter (spoiler) but what is it about o,0. ha-ha pleases review.**

**~nightshade~**


	5. Chapter 5 the Tempest

**Here we go. FlamingSpirit I don't really know if you should date JackFrostXMegan. Oh and for those of you who have not been in a train, well I apologize. **

Jack POV

The wind pushed us through the door, and we found ourselves in a carriage. It was nice, in an 1800 style. As the wind settled so did Elementist who perched herself on the top of her staff. Her eyes studying everybody's faces. Her gaze lingered on my face for a little longer then landed on Megan's who stood a few feet from me **(Oooh o,0) **then bouncing around again.

"Soo" Wally said shifting from foot to foot.

"If you want food just ask" Elementist snapped, then her face softened at Wally's now pink face. She waved her hand and a table that stretched to the ends of the room appeared with all different types of food. We all bounded for the food. Eating till we were full.

"Hey mate" Bunny said with a mouthful of carrots "why the Young Justice team comes?"

"You'll find out soon" Elementist replied, gazing out the window. The train was moving so fast everything was a blur.

"So where are we going" Kaldur asked.

"Hm? Oh right…where we are going..." Elementist muttered to herself.

"You don't know where this train is going?!" Artemis exclaimed, everyone froze and stared at Elementist.

"Of course I know" she retorted "where at our stop all ready"

"Oh then where's the exit door" Robin asked slowly.

"There is no exit _door_. The train has a special way of letting us off" and with that we all plunged through the bottom of the train and out into open air.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Wally screamed as we free felled.

"Hey Jack" Elementist called out to me "help me stop them from crashing splat into the ground"

I nodded and summoned the wind. Our fall began to slow until we were floating in the air.

"That was fun" Elemetist said cheerfully.

"Next time a warning would be good" Bunny mumbled.

"Where are we any way? It's freezing" Artemis grumbled.

"The North Pole. Or to be more specific North's Workshop" Elemntist pointed to the huge building hiding in the valley.

"Let's go" she shouted and zoomed off pulling the wind that carried us as well.

**Ahh it's short. Kind of sort of. Whatever. The next chap will be up later. I also have a song-fic on Jack called Bet on it. So review please.**

**~nightshade**


	6. Chapter 6

**So like FlamingSpirit you never know. Maybe she will cave in to you. Other then that lets move on.**

**JackFrostXMegan: almost there *wink, wink***

**Oh and when I use there hero name for ex. Kid Flash that's because there is a fight scene and when they become regular ex. Wally that means the fight scene is over.**

The group sped towards North's fortress when Elamentist pulled up short.

"What's wrong" Kid Flash shouted. There was no response. Kid was about to ask again when a huge black horse reared in front of him.

"Aaahhh" Kid screamed. The horse almost trampled Kid but Elamentist pulled him out of the way. The Nightmare followed. Suddenly there was a flash of wings and the Nightmare dissolved into a puddle, Tooth stood in its place.

"Thanks Tooth" Kid Flash said still in shock.

"No problem" Tooth smiled warmly at him.

"Incoming. Be ready" Elamentist cold voice pierced the warm bubble. Everyone looked up to see a whole hoard of Nightmares stampeding towards them.

"Oh my" Tooth mumbled. The Guardians and hero's got ready. As the first wave of Nightmares slammed into them, they fought.

Jack blasted a Nightmare out of the way and then another, but a third slammed into him form behind. He stumbled forward and crashed into Miss Martian and the two landed in the snow.

"Ugh. Are you okay" Jack asked getting up and reaching down for Miss M's hand.

"Fine" Miss M said taking his hand and standing up "let's get go-"a shadow darted into her field of view. She turned and found no one there.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I thought I saw something" Miss M said slowly then another shadow darted through her field of view "there" she shouted. Jack turned and blasted frost in the direction Miss M had indicated. But again no one was there.

"What's going on" Jack asked frustrated. A figure made of shadows appeared. The figure laughed at them then began to float away.

"Come back here" Jack yelled chasing the figure. The figure picked up speed and flew up into the wave of Nightmares. Popping up in the center, on a clump of nightmare sand. Jack gathered the wind and flew up to meet the figure. Nightmares tried to stop him but he blasted his way through until he was in front of the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he shouted. The figure tilted its head. Then a thick cloud floated from his/her finger tips and engulfed him. Jack felt like he was suffocating. He gasped for breath. He was going to die.

Suddenly a gust of wind pushed at the cloud around him. His senses were getting cloudy but he could make out a shape slamming into another. Then he was falling. He fell for a few moments then landed with a thud in something furry.

"Bunny" he groaned then drifted off into uncoucius.

**If you're wondering the shadow was not Pitch. It was another character I made up. I'm not sure if a Guardian can die (probably not) but maybe… anyway please review. **

**nightshade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go a new chapter. So JackFrostXMegan um there is an important message for at the end but wait until your done reading the chapter. **

Young Justice and the Guardians (minuses Elamentist) were standing around Jack's bed in the medical room at North's fortress. Jack had been out for over 4 hours, and everyone was on edge with worry.

"Ugh. Where's Elamentist?" a groggy voice asked. Jack had finally awakened.

"She's in the Globe Room" Tooth said as she fluttered up besides the winter spirits bed.

"Can I see her?" Jack asked.

"You need your rest mate" Bunny hopped to the other side of the boy's bed.

"Then can she come here?" everyone shared an uneasy glance. After the fight Elamentist had grabbed Jack from Bunny and flown into the medical room with the door shut. About half an hour later she flew out of the room and perched herself on top of a windowsill in the Globe room. She had an aura of darkness around her that nobody went to close.

"Sure" Robin said. The little bird ran out of the room. There was silence, then a shriek of alarm and the ringing of bells. After a few moments Robin walked in with a huge smile on his face and behind him was Elamentist.

"You called" she said coolly.

"Who was that shadow person?" Jack asked. His hand groped around until he was clutching hers.

"I don't know who your-"she began but Jack cut her off.

"Don't lie to me" he snapped at her causing everyone to hold there breath to see her response. Elamentist looked at him then sighed.

"I believe that the shadow person was from my past" Elamentist said.

"What do you mean?" Jack pressed.

"It's hard to explain..." Elamentist trailed off her eyes looking far away.

"Let me help" a silky voice said, then nightmare sand swirled around them until they were all out cold.

-Robin POV-

I woke up feeling like crap. My whole body was buzzing with pain. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my friends, new and old, hanging by there wrists in nightmare sand. I glanced up at my own wrist to see they had had the same fate. I shifted slightly, and that's when I heard it. A soft moan.

I imeditly looked for the source. Only to whish I hadn't, because what I saw made my skin crawl, not to mention my stomach started to do flip.

**Yay a cliffy. I'm sorry but I've been having family issues. Starting to get really depressed, not really but sorta, and the fact that I have a major writers block for my stories. Sigh, how I am sad. **

**JackFrostXMegan: this message is for you. Your idea, I'm sorry to say, will not be used in this story. = (however it will be used for an idea that has been nagging at me since you requested the idea. Thank you for your support.**

**Maybe if we can get up to at least 20 reviews I will be happy and write more and longer chapters. So please review.**

**~nightshade**


	8. Chapter 8 Torture

**After the Christmas rush I'm feeling a little better, so I've decided to make a new chapter. I forgot to mention in the other chapter that the YG and the Guardians were in a circular chamber. And each of them was along the wall held together by nightmare sand. Plus they didn't have any of there weapons. With that cleared up lets find out who groaned.**

**It is much longer**

**Warning: blood and torture. If you have a weak stomach ****Do Not Read This Chapter! **

**But if you really want to, don't say I didn't warn you. If you didn't read this then if you like could you please review that you didn't. I'm just curious.**

_I shifted slightly, and that's when I heard it. A soft moan._

_I immediately looked for the source. Only to whish I hadn't, because what I saw made my skin crawl, not to mention my stomach started to flip. _

There lying before me was Elamentist. Her ankles and wrists were bound together with the same black nightmare sand. She was on her side, and her face was facing me. But the thing that made me sick was that, there were cuts all across her face. There were even cuts on her arms and legs. Her eyes were close and her breath was slightly hitched.

'Who could have done this' I thought to myself. Then I heard my friends start to wake up.

-Everyone (beside Elamentist's) POV

The whole room was silent, and then a very loud gasp could be heard. Everyone was just as shocked at the sight before them. But Jack had an eye full just like Robin (he was on the other side, thus seeing her back side).

-Jack's POV-

When I first saw Elamentist my heart stopped. I only saw her back side but that was enough.

She had cut's crisscrossing her back. Plus, there were bruises all over the place, and the handprints. Five handprints all in different parts of her back and it looked like it was from the same person. Then there were the words.

_Property of Pitch_

The words screamed out at me, and my vision turned red. So Pitch was responsible for this. I had thought Pitch was bad but this was really low. Before this he had created nightmare that haunted children's dream, an illusion of the mind, created by Pitch. But being physical, especially on a young girl (or that's how I thought of Elamentist) was a new low.

Then I heard the laugh.

-Back to everyone POV-

The cold laugh bounced off the walls of the chamber.

"Pitch" Jack growled. Everyone glanced at him then around the room. Trying to pin point where the Nightmare King was.

"Heh heh. How did you know it was me Jack?" Pitch stepped out of a shadow near the winter spirit. Jack grinded his teeth together.

"It says 'property of Pitch' on her back" Jack hissed. There was another gasp from everyone.

"True" Pitch glided over to Elamentist and bent down near her head "and how are we today my little toy?" he asked her in a sweet voice. Everyone could visibly see Elamentist shudder. Pitch chuckled softly then he did something obnoxious. His tongue flicked out and traced along the line of her jaw.

There was an out raged hiss from many people in the room and a few gags from the girls.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Superboy roared at Pitch struggling with all his might to break free. But the nightmare sand gripped him tighter. Pitch stood and glared at Superboy.

"Don't be rude to your host" he said, and then snapped his fingers. The nightmare sand released them and they fell to the cold hard ground. As they began to rise Nightmares began to enter the room.

"It's a little too crowded so I think I shall take my leave" with that said Pitch picked up the still bound Elamentist and walked right into the shadows, his favorite Nightmare following after him. The team and Guardians fought there hardest but the Nightmares kept swarming into the chamber.

"This is getting worse and worse" Superboy said while punching a Nightmare away.

"You don't say" Kid Flash said running around like crazy.

-Elamentist POV-

I felt myself being picked up and carried away. Then I was dumped onto the ground and something grasped my ankles and wrists. _I was so weak. _My body would not respond with any of my commands and what was that smell. It smelled liked metal or rust, and what was I lying in? It was some type of liquid but warm.

My eyes snapped open when I felt something wrenching at me waist. I saw Pitch leaning over me, his face inches from mine, and his cold hands gliding lightly over my stomach. Not to high or to low. His favorite Nightmare was standing near by, and nightmare sand had curled its way around my waist.

"Are we awake now dear?" Pitch asked in a soothing voice. His tongue flicked out and traced my neck. I couldn't help but shudder. He had been doing that for what felt like forever. When I had first woken up after we were assaulted at North's Pitch had smiled at me while holding a knife. He had used quick movements to cut me up. My cloak was tattered, my staff gone, and my hoodie was slightly torn.

"You have such a pretty body" Pitch said groaning "I want to see more" his cool fingers began to slip farther up my stomach, and before I could yell a protest someone else did.

"Pitch" a figure burst from the shadows and relief washed over me even through it wasn't anyone from Young Justice or the Guardians. Instead a girl about my age stood glaring at the Nightmare King. She wore black leather boots, and a black jump suit. Her eyes were a shocking green and she was a blonde. Not a bad match.

"What is it now" Pitch hissed. Upset that his moment was ruined.

"I told you not to touch her" the girl growled at him her eyes blazing. Pitch stood his own eyes blazing with anger.

"You are not the boss of me" he nearly roared at her, but the girl was tough because she didn't even flinch.

"You know what she means to me" the girl said. Huh? Have I met her before? Pitch seemed to be debating with himself for a few moments then sighed.

"Fine" he waltzed over to his Nightmare and hopped on "do what you want but don't you ever tell me what to do again" he hissed the last part then rode away.

The girl watched him go then turned back to my bound body. Icy blue's met shocking green, then the girl did the unexpected. She sagged to the floor and began to sob. I was so shocked that I couldn't help myself when ask "are you okay?" the girl shook her head at me then buried it in her hands.

"It's all my fault" she whispered.

"What is?" I asked.

"That you're hurt. That your friends are being beaten by Nightmares" she began to sob even harder.

"What are you talking about? How can any of this be your fault?" I asked. No way could I believe this for a second.

"Because I let you fall off that cliff three hundred and three years ago" she stated then fell on top of my stomach. Full on bawling. Then there was a boom and part of the ceiling gave way, to show my friends looking down at us.

-a few minutes before. With everyone else-

They had finally managed to get the upper hand when the Nightmares began to slow down on there assault. Then Pitch came out of the shadows on his favorite Nightmare and glared in our direction.

"Have your little _victory _for now. But I warn you, that this is not over" he then galloped away into another shadow the remaining Nightmares following suit. They fell to the ground exhausted.

"Elamentist" Jack chocked, struggling to get back on his feet.

"Wait what was that?" Supey asked tilting his head downwards.

"What?" Kid asked.

"I hear sobbing…" Supey said before jumping up "she's right below us" he exclaimed.

"Who? Elamentist?" Robin asked looking at him. The clone nodded.

"We need to get down there" Kaldur stated fatly "Superboy can you open a hole away from the sobbing so we wont hurt her"

Superboy complied, by smashing the floor with his fists. The floor gave way and below them they saw a black clad figure on top of a still bound Elamentist. She looked up at them in shock and pain. They took this as the figure was hurting her. They jumped down through the hole and North, Kaldur, Supey, and Bunny dragged the figure of Elamentist and slammed her into a wall. The rest ran over to Elamentist.

Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and her breathing was off. Artemis took her pulse while the other tried to stop the bleeding. But there was so much _red. _It was unnatural, not possible that she was alive. Btu here she was still breathing it was amazing yet scary, for how long would she stay breathing? There question was answered when her heart started slowing down, until coming to a complete halt.

Wally began CPR. Counting to himself then pausing only to try an breath life into her. Jack had stumbled over to where the black clad girl was being held against the wall. She was not giving one ounce of fight. Her eyes were just glued to Elamentist face.

"You did this" Jack hissed. The girl glanced at her then back to Elamentist face.

"I can help" she said softly.

"Like we would let…what the hell" the three Guardians and two hero's watched as a thick white smoke floated from the pinned girls fingertips and out towards Elamentist. It engulfed her in seconds. There was a cry of alarm and Wally burst out of the cloud, everyone was trying to figure out how to get the smoke off her but to no affect. There was a few moments of silence then the smoke returned back to the girl's fingertips. Everyone held there breath as they gazed at Elamentist, then they heard it. Softly at first then it grew louder.

It was the sound of Elamentist heart beat.

**So that was the end for those of you who read this. To me it wasn't that bad but it was just a caution. So anyway please review.**

**nightshade**


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise!

**Yet we got the next chapter up. ;) so it's pretty much unmistakable that I had gotten over my writers block but sadly I haven't gotten through all of it but I'm still going at it. Anyway lets move on to chapter three. It is long…er.**

The Team and Guardians all watched in shock as Elamentist's chest began to rise an fall in an unbroken movement.

Jack was the first to react as he stumbled over to Eslmentist's body and placed his ear over her heart. The unmistakable thumping of her heart could be heard through the flesh. He looked back up at his friends and nodded his head, and the others breathed a sigh of relief. They moved forward to help with the wounds when they stopped in there tracks. The wounds were closing up and even that was disappearing. Everyone was in a state of shock again. How did that happen? The mystery girl answered there mental question.

"It's my powers" she said softly. Everyone had forgotten she was there and the ones holding her down pressed a little harder, but she showed no signs of a struggle. "I can heal anyone I wish" after a moments pause everyone began to mummer about this.

"Alright mates" Bunny said "I think we should get out of here" everyone nodded and was about to move when another unsettling thought accrued to them. Where was here? Again the girl answered there unspoken question.

"Were under about fifty feet of rock" she said causing another collective gasp and groans "the only way out is to teleport or shift the rocks to the side but that would cause a cave in"

"Snow globe?" North asked as he checked his pockets but the magical portal device wasn't there.

"Pitch tossed it" the girl answered matter of flatly.

"To bad we don't have Elamentist up and running. Hey ow" Kid Flash was elbowed in the ribs by Artemis and got glares from everyone including the mystery girl. She had the coldest of them all.

"Wait" Jack's panicked voice snapped them back to attention "where is Elamentist?" he asked and most of them did a full 360 just to find her. But she was not in the room. Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound from above and everyone lifted back up to the first floor thanks to Megan.

There standing with her arms held high was Elamentist. Her eyes were closed and her teeth grounded together as if she was holding up some invisible weight. She was for the rock above there heads was starting to shift and turn and a few small pieces landed with a soft thump on there heads.

"Elamentist what are you doing" Robin yelled but the Guardian ignored him. She continued the slow proses of moving the rocks when suddenly one large chunk, about the size of a small car, began to fall right on top of where he was. The others gave a scream and lurched to try and protect the bird but they were to slow. The rock was a mere inch from his head when it stopped. The others looked in amazed shock as Elamentist had one hand outstretched towards the falling rock and the other still pointing at the ceiling. With a great heave she pulled the rock to the other side of the room and resumed her original position.

After a few minutes a small shaft of light appeared. Then it got bigger and bigger until finally a decent sized hole appeared. As soon as the hole was complete a great gust of wind snatched all of them up through the hole. Once on the surface Elamentist dropped to her knees gasping for breath. The others crowded around while Supey watched the girl.

"Elamentist that was stupid" Robin said giving her a glare. She smiled.

"I'm the one who save your butt" she reminded him. The others couldn't help but smile. Elamentist then stood up to there surprise and when they looked a little more closely they saw that her wounds had completely healed. .

"I think we should ask our new friend about this" Elamentist said gesturing towards herself and then at the girl. They nodded and walked over to her.

**Yay Elamentist is alright. But who is this girl and how is she and Elamentist connected? We shall find out in the next chapter. Review please.**

**nightshade**


	10. Chapter 10 Elamentist's past

**New chapter yay. I finally got most of my writers block out the way. ;) Anyway we will find out about Elamentist and these mystery girls past. Italics are flashback.**

**Guest: hmm that is a good idea. I'll think about it. Maybe after the story… hmm.**

Elamentist POV

I was so ready for an explanation, not that I ever had one. **(A/N just like Jack only her past isn't good) **But then this girl says she _knows _about _my _past. That has a real interest to me. We walked up next to where Conner was watching the girl. She looked up at me and when I looked into those green eyes I felt like we knew each other. I broke the silence that had enveloped us.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"How do you not know me?" the girl answered back. If someone had been listening they would hear the sarcasm but I heard hurt. Pain.

"I ask the questions here" I said dismissing the looks I was getting.

"Fine" the girl muttered "my name is Anesthetist" there it was again. The feeling that I knew her.

"How do you know me?" I asked. Let's see her answer that. The girl shifted her arms then produced a box. It was a little bit more then palm size and had a picture of me on the side. There was a gasp from Tooth. Then she lunged for the box and snatched it from the girl.

"How did you get this?" Tooth growled at the girl.

"What is that?" Wally asked looking closely at the box.

"My teeth" I said slowly as I gazed at the box.

"Yes" the girl said looking at it "I had it for a long time. Pitch gave it to me when he took the teeth and destroyed Tooth's palace"

"I thought we had them all" Tooth said in disbelief.

"Looks like you didn't Tooth" I said as I held out my hand. She handed the box over and I took a deep breath.

"Wait" Megan said stepping forward "can we all see your past" I was unsure about it but the girl answered for me.

"No" she said coldly "it's her past not yours" she hissed. Conner growled and was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Ease up Con" I said more calmly then I felt "I think I should do this myself" Conner nodded and calmed down.

"How does she know then?" Wally asked.

"She has a name you know" Anesthetist growled.

"He does have a point" I pointed out. Anesthetist sighed.

"Your past and my past are entwined together so I know a lot of it" she said. I looked at her for a few moments then pressed my pointer finger of my right hand to the top of the box. It opened instantly and the memories washed over me.

_I lived in pilgrim times. We had a nice little cottage, me and my parents. When I was eight I met a girl named Annie, who looked a lot like Anesthetist, who was only six. We became friends real fast and always played with each other. She and her family, parents and older brother, her mother was a healer. It was when I was nineteen did my parents tell me I had a cousin named Jack _**(A/N hint, hint) **_living in the next town, about ten miles away. _

_My parents told me that we would be changing towns and moving there the day after tomorrow. I was overjoyed and when I told Annie the next day she was hurt._

"_Why are you leaving me behind" she cried. I was shocked then I realized we may not see each other again and I felt tears spring up in my eyes._

"_Don't worry" I had told her "goodbye isn't forever" she had looked at me and smiled._

"_Hey let's play a game" she suddenly said. _

"_What kind of game?" I asked._

"_Let's play hide and seek" _**(A/N was there hide and seek back then?) **

"_Okay. How about you hide first and I'll find you?" she said. I nodded and ran into the woods to fin a hiding place. We did this until it was dark; then when Annie was about to find me I bolted. She saw me run and chased after me. I didn't stop as I ran up a trail, leading up the mountain. I ran and ran but I didn't notice a patch of ice _**(A/N it's winter then) **_and slipped right off the ledge. I managed to grab on at the last second but my side hit the rock and I felt a snap inside of me. I let out a strangled scream. That scream forced Annie to slow down. She saw the patch of ice and stopped before she could slip like me._

_She walked around it and then popped her head over the edge to look at me._

"_I'm slipping" I gasped in pain._

"_Hold on, I'll get help" her eyes were fearful as she began to move away from the ledge, but I knew deep down that she wasn't going to make it in time._

"_No" I said giving her a pained smile "Annie don't, you wont be able to reach the village in time" she began to sob. _

"_Don't cry" I murmured "Annie tell my parents that I had slipped fell over the side. Tell them nothing of our game, just tell them that-that we were looking for some flowers and when we walked down the hill I slipped. Okay?" I wasn't going to let her get in trouble. She was crying so hard all she could do was nod. I felt my fingers tethering close to the edge. I looked at her and gave her another pained smile._

"_Goodbye" then I was falling and she was screaming. I landed on a huge boulder covered by the snow. I felt my life began to slip away as my eyesight got fuzzy. Then I saw the moon, so full and glowing with white light. It shined so bright I was almost blind. Then I felt a change, my vision began to clear up and become as sharp as a hawk. I could hear the pounding of footsteps as Annie ran back to the village. I looked once more, with new icy blue eyes, at the moon. Its shaft of light that was on me thinned slightly then it began to pull me up and away from ground. _

_I felt no terror and wondered if I was dead. Turns out I was not because the shaft of light placed me on a branch of huge oak tree and as I stood I saw almost half of the village hurrying to where I was before, and among them was Annie and my parents. They searched everywhere for me but to no avail. I wasn't there. My parents were crying and Annie was trying to comfort them. They sobbed and sobbed as everyone walked back to the village. I felt upset, why could they not see me? Suddenly the ground began to shake, the wind howled in fury and the search party began to shake in fear._

"_The spirits are upset" one cried out. _

"_This place is haunted" said another._

"_We must leave" a third said._

"_Wait" said Annie's older brother "what's that?" he was pointing at where I stood. _

"_A ghost" someone cried and the search party stood frozen in fear._

"_Its looks a lot like-_her_" Annie's father whispered. I heard this I let out a shriek of anger. How dare they call me _her_. How dare they. The search party gave a cry of horror and fled. I was about to pursue when a sudden voice stopped me._

"_Yesss. That's right. Give in to your emotions. Let them feel your wrath. Kill them all" a silky voice said. I spun around to see the shadow of a boy with glowing yellow eyes. _

"_I would never do that" I spat at him. The boy frowned._

"_Then you must be destroyed" he lunged at me but the wind picked up and knocked him back. He stood up with a shocked expression._

"_No" he whispered then turned towards the moon through keeping to the shadows "how dare you "he screamed at the moon. He turned back towards me. "I'll be back" he said then disappeared. I sunk to my knees and gazed at the moon._

"_What have you done to me" I whispered then everything went black._

I rose from my memories with a gasp. Everyone was looking at me with a worried expression. I turned towards Anesthetist.

"Annie" I whispered. She smiled and then flung herself at me and began to sob into my chest. Everyone tensed but I waved them off.

"I thought you were truly dead" she said "I thought that was really your ghost" I pulled her off and gave her a warm smile.

"If I had known from the beginning then it would have been easier" I said softly "but how did you get your abilities?"

"After a few days after your 'death' your parents moved back to England and during the course of three years I lost my parents to the winter cold and then my brother due to a brawl. I fled the village and almost died of starvation and cold when the moon changed me to who I am before you" there were a few gasps from the audience behind us but I ignored them.

"That's not the end is it" it wasn't a question.

"No, after I was changed Pitch came and took me away to the darkness. He made me his personal apprentice and after about 303 years we finally met" as her tale closed North stepped forward.

"And what you plan to do now?" he asked giving the girl a hard look.

"I wish-I wish to stay with Elamentist" she finally let out.

" 'Fraid we cant do that mate" Bunny hopped forward.

"Yes you have been tarnished by the dark" Tooth fluttered over. Sandy formed a question mark, showing his confusion.

"If she can't stay" I said turning towards them "then I won't be a Guardian" there was a few out burst and shock filled faces.

"That's crazy" Jack exploded "why do you want to stay with her" I paused for a second then slapped him in the face. He stumbled backwards and held on to his red cheek.

"I can't believe I'm related to you" I spat disgusted.

"Wha-"he said him mouth gaping.

"Come on Annie" I said turning my back towards them "I don't think we should be here" I gathered the winds and me and her clasped hands and flew off and away. Leaving a dumbstruck Team and Guardians to mop up there mess.

**Okay now this was pretty long. Oh if your wondering where they are it's in the dessert. So now what will happen without the help of Elamentist? All in the next chapter. Review please.**

**nightshade**


End file.
